Is that normal?
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: On Halloween night, Castiel grows a tail due to a curse, which Dean finds a major turn on. He can't stop playing with and touching Castiel's newly grown tail, which in turn arouses Castiel. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, and am only playing with them for a short while. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good with them.

*******************************************************************************************

Dean watched Castiel shifting uncomfortably, hopping from foot to foot in the middle of the motel room floor, face screwed up in discomfort rather than pain. He'd refused to sit down without further explanation, face set in determination when both Sam and Dean tried to convince him to just sit.

Dean had frowned but said nothing, as the angel had been shifting, muttering beneath his breath and acting strangely ever since he'd gotten in the way of the witch to save Dean from her hastily thrown curse. Finally, his resolve broke when he saw Castiel's eyes bulge, his shoulders tense then sag, head bowed as though in sudden realization of something gone wrong.

Dean closed the distance between them cupping Castiel's face between two urgent hands,, caught Castiel's terrified gaze when the angel's wide blue eyes slid up to meet his own.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked, surprised at the faint edge of panic in his own voice, yet grateful for it at the same time.

If he heard it, then Castiel heard it, knew that Dean was genuinely terrified for him. The hunter slid one arm around Castiel's waist, hoping to comfort the angel, didn't expect his lover to flinch away from him. Dean frowned, but refused to let Castiel go, and was finally rewarded by the angel relaxing into Dean's comforting grip.

Dean smoothed his hand through Castiel's soft, dark hair, placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead, despite the fact that Sam was sitting feet away, eyes large, taking in every last movement the lovers made. Dean took no notice, and Castiel had long since stopped noticing anyone but Dean anyway.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Dean asked, again, cradling Castiel in his arms and staring at him intently.

Castiel shook his head, opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was as though he wanted to talk, but found words hard to come by. In the end he gave up with a visible effort, took Dean's hand and placed it on the base of his own spine. Dean's eyes grew wide, when he felt something that shouldn't be there.

Without a word, he turned Castiel around, removed the ever present tan trench coat, before hastily pulling the angel's dark pants free from his slender hips. Castiel protested, tried to pull away, face flaming in reddened shame, but Dean refused to let him go.

"Holy crap, dude, you've got a tail!" Dean exclaimed, eyes wide as his gaze rested heavily on the newly grown appendage growing from the base of Castiel's spine. "Sam, Cas has got a tail!"

Sam padded over, eyes curious, growing wide when he saw the tail wiggle in the air above Castiel's boxers now slung low at the back to accommodate the thing that shouldn't be there.

"Holy crap, is that normal?" Sam asked, turning his wide eyed gaze upon Dean.

Dean gaped, looked truly aghast at his brother's question, before he exploded.

"Is that normal? The dude is asking if a tail is normal? Are you freaking crazy, Sammy - of course it's not normal! Angels aren't supposed to have tails; they have wings and harps and halos and wings," Dean spluttered, face growing red with anger.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, refused to accept otherwise.

"Of course I'm sure, dude! You think I would have noticed before if he'd had a tail when we - " and Dean cut off his own sentence, cheeks flushing in embarrassment now, rather than anger. "Yeah, well, you know."

Sam, at least, chuckled and soon stopped when neither Castiel or Dean joined in. He took in their worried, almost agonized expressions, before he sighed, rubbed one hand through his hair, as he thought.

"Okay, so Cas is now the dubious owner of a tail. How do we get rid of it?" he asked, pacing away with Dean's eyes tracking him.

Castiel pulled his pants back around his hips, cheeks flaming with embarrassment when the tail prevented him from pulling them all the way up. He gave up the struggle, and his pants became hipsters instead.

"Angelica, as it removes hexes, and provides healing," Castiel supplied, gruff voice sounding for the first time since the tail had started to grow. "Best to mix it with arrowroot and aconite."

"Aconite? That's for protection against werewolves, Cas," Dean said, alarmed, eyes wide, before he nodded in sudden understanding. "Oh, of course. The tail."

"And where do we get these things at this time of night?" Sam asked, sounding incredulous, defeated before he'd even started.

"There's a local wise woman that lives down the street, Sam," Castiel supplied, pointedly. "Isn't there, Sam?"

Dean smirked, then cast his gaze upon his brother with some amusement trapped deep within his gaze.

"Yes, Sam, you should know that," Dean snickered.

Sam cast his gaze from one to the other before he snorted through his nose, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Oh, I get it, guys! Send me out into the night to get your stupid roots," he said, even as he picked up his jacket from where he'd tossed it earlier. "Wise woman, huh? You get cursed by a witch, so you send me to a witch to cure the problem."

"Sammy," Dean said, sternly.

"Fine. Sorry, Cas. It's not your fault you're growing a tail," Sam snorted, casting an amused glance at the blushing angel, who cast his eyes to the luridly patterned carpet in heightening embarrassment.

Sam asked for the address of the wise woman nearby, before he strode towards the door, muttering about getting some food while he was out.

"You dare get dog food, and I will be forced to kill you," Dean called after him, receiving a chuckle and a door slammed into his face from Sam.

Dean's eyes rested on the door, only partially amused at the exchange. He was worried, concerned over Castiel's plight. He wondered what they were going to do if the mixture of herbs didn't work, if the tail couldn't be removed. He glanced at Castiel, saw the angel's puppy dog expression, large eyes pleading with Dean to help him and Dean's heart softened. He knew that if that tail remained, he'd still love Castiel no matter what.

"Wings," Dean murmured more to himself than his lover, as a reminder to himself that he loved Castiel even though the guy had wings.

Humans didn't have wings, yet Dean had chosen an angel, complete with feathered appendages, to love, to hold, to caress. He had invited him willingly into his bed as his mate, wings and all, so what did it matter if the dude had a tail as well?

"What did you say, Dean? I didn't catch that? It sounded as though you said wings," Castiel asked, head tilted to the side as though he thought Dean had run mad.

"Yeah, I said wings. I was just thinking, if this doesn't work, if the tail's still there after you've drunk that concoction or whatever you're planning on doing, you know I'll still love you, right?" he asked, gaze intent on Castiel's, never dropping his eyes from the angel's.

"I knew that, Dean. Thank you," Castiel replied, quietly, closing the distance between them, to wrap warm arms around Dean.

He rested his cheek on Dean's shoulder, chest rising and falling in a deep sigh, shoulders slightly slumped beneath the weight of his fear and worry. Dean pulled his lover in closer, kissed his forehead gently, eyes closed, lips trembling against Castiel's warm skin. His hands slipped unconsciously downwards, to cup Castiel's ass as he usually did when they hugged.

Instead his hands brushed against a furred, wagging tail, instead. Dean tried not to pull away, just kissed Castiel's forehead reassuringly when Castiel tensed. His tail didn't stop wagging, seemed to grow more, and to wag more the happier he became. Without thinking, Dean ran his hand across the silken surface, wondered what it felt like beneath his palm. Castiel murmured in approval, eyes closed, lips pushed outwards in a pout of need as Dean continued to stroke the angel's new tail.

Dean could felt Castiel's dick start to stiffen against his thigh, becoming fully erect the longer the hunter stroked Castiel's tail. Dean's eyes never left Castiel's face, eyes large with wonder as he watched desire, lust, arousal course through Castiel's expression, pleasured moans growing louder when Dean gave the angel's tail an experimental tug.

Watching Castiel becoming increasingly turned on the longer he played with the angel's new tail, in turn gave Dean the hardest erection he'd had in a while, fuelled by witnessing Castiel's ever mounting arousal, and the feel of a wagging tail held firmly in his hands. He leant down to nuzzle Castiel's neck, biting down gently on sensitive skin, teeth leaving marks wherever Dean went.

"Dean, please," Castiel moaned, voice thick, heavy, tinged with need so strong his voice was a seductive purr. "Please, Dean, I want you to fuck me."

Dean was initially shocked by the angel's choice of words, more bothered by that than the idea of sleeping with a man with an extra tail; he smiled when Castiel turned begging eyes onto the hunter's face. He licked his lips, cleared his throat, before he nodded eagerly, couldn't trust himself to speak right then.

He reluctantly pulled away from Castiel's warm body, fingers lingering on the angel's tail, before pulling away completely, to undress as swiftly as fumbling, eager fingers would allow. Castiel watched him, eyes hungry, tongue sweeping out over full lips as he shrugged out of his own clothing as fast as he could manage. His tail was still wagging with excitement, and Dean almost expected the guy to pant. He smiled slightly to himself; if this truly didn't work, if they couldn't get rid of the tail, at least he'd know when Castiel was happy.

"Dean, you're staring," Castiel reprimanded, mock angrily, drawing Dean out of his reverie slowly.

"Sorry, Cas, just thinking," the hunter replied, before he climbed up onto the bed, slowly.

He settled, smiled in approval when Castiel straddled him eagerly, tail banging against Dean's legs as it wagged ceaselessly. Dean moaned in arousal at the feel of it sweeping across his sensitive skin, erection growing painfully hard, as Castiel leant down to steal a kiss. Dean kissed him back, mouths open, wet, messy, tongues fucking eagerly as Castiel reached round to stroke his own hole teasingly. Castiel moved his mouth to Dean's neck, biting, kissing and lapping at the hunter's skin as he continued fingering himself, excited moans and aroused purrs working against Dean's skin

Dean pulled away, wanted to watch him as he eased himself open in readiness for sinking down on Dean's dick, was rewarded by seeing Castiel suck his fingers deep into his mouth, eyes never leaving Dean's for an instant. Dean moaned again, an insistent whine easing past his restricted throat as he reached for his lover eagerly, watched as he eased a finger into his hole, mouth falling open with pleasure.

Castiel's moans of arousal caught in his throat, rattled in his chest as he loosened himself for Dean, adding another finger and fucking himself onto his own hand eagerly. He looked sexy, sensuous, wanton, spread out above Dean, fingering himself brazenly as his dick curled upwards toward his abdomen.

Dean licked his lips, couldn't take his eyes from his lover, dick throbbing with an aching need that seemed to resonate throughout his whole body. He moaned, reached for Castiel again, insistently, saw Castiel's eyes open to rest on his face with a smile. Castiel eased his hand away from his hole, spat into his palm and quickly spread the shining, wet handful over Dean's straining member. Dean's hips bucked against Castiel's seeking palm, grunts of animalistic need squeezing past his clenched teeth as the angel touched him.

Dean cried out when he felt Castiel position himself over Dean's dick, pressing down until the hunter was partially sheathed inside his hole, muscles clenching around the hunter's erection as his body tried to reject the intrusion. Castiel's tail shuddered against Dean's thighs, a whine easing past Castiel's throat as he slowly eased himself down upon Dean's thick member, until he was completely filled.

Dean's breath shuddered in his chest, a cry wanting to burst past pleasured lips at the exquisite feel of Castiel tight against his dick, loved the sensation of being inside the angel, wanted to fill him up forever. He started thrusting impatiently inside Castiel, grunts working fee from his throat as the angel rocked eagerly against him, excited pants dropping from plump lips eagerly.

He thrust harder still, hips dragging against Dean's sensuously, languidly, growing ever more insistently the closer he came to climax. His tail whipped against the hunter's thighs, stroked against his skin and Dean cried out, let go, released his come deep inside the angel, filling him up as he orgasmed.

Castiel wrapped his hand around his own painfully hard dick, stroked and pulled at his member, until he came into his hand, released himself in thick spurts over Dean's abdomen, across his own skin in stripes. Their cries mingled, as they shouted for each other upon release, bodies still writhing against each other as they came down from pleasured bliss.

Dean stared up at Castiel's perfect face, dick still sheathed tight inside Castiel's ass, when the familiar rumbles of the Impala shattered the otherwise quiet night outside. Dean's eyes widened, as Castiel stared at him in horror.

"Quick, get under the covers, Cas! We don't have the time to dress," Dean hissed, as Castiel eased himself away from Dean's dick carefully.

They scrambled beneath the covers, just settling against one another, as Sam entered, toting bags between large hands. Sam's eyes widened when he saw Castiel wrapped in Dean's cradling arms, before he cleared his throat.

"Been busy?" he asked, noncommittally. "Weren't bored or anything while I was gone?"

"Nah, we're good," Dean replied, with a satisfied smirk at his brother.

Sam merely smiled, face strained, uncertain as to what to say, finally turning away when he couldn't find any words. He sighed, dumped his bags down upon the table set against the far window, didn't turn around as he sorted various roots and herbs from the food. He flinched when heard Dean speak at his shoulder, approach unheard, clutching the sheet around his naked waist in one clutching hand.

"So what do we do with this stuff anyway?" the older hunter asked, curiously, sniffing at the angelica and pulling a face at the smell.

"You crush, you burn it, then you bathe in it," came Castiel's reassuringly deep voice from behind the two hunters.

Wehn both Dean and Sam turned, the angel was back in his Holy Tax accountant clothes once more, tan trench coat bulging and wagging at the back where it hid Castiel's tail from view. Dean nudged Sam, nodded at him to get on with Castiel's request, while he muttered something about getting the water right in the bathtub.

Sam gave a long suffering sigh, rolled his eyes, and did as Dean had asked, carrying the poultice into the bathroom, after first asking if Castiel and Dean were decent. The angel, at least, was still dressed. Dean still had the sheet tucked securely around his hips, only slightly slipping now. Castiel was watching the sheet with some interest, making Sam turn away with a smile, wondering if the sheet was sliding with the help of a certain angel.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, catching his brother's smirk.

Sam tried to clear his face of smirks and giggles, tried to retain a modicum of innocence in the face of his brother's growing indignation. He shrugged expansively at Dean, smiled at Castiel's deceptively innocent look, before leaving the mixture resting in the basin.

"I'll leave this here," Sam stated, before turning to leave. " I need to get some food anyway."

Dean murmured something unintelligible, while Castiel nodded at the younger Winchester, watching him leave the bathroom. Sam smiled, amused by the lover's reactions towards each other, was secretly happy for them. He'd never seen Dean so eager to please another, had never seen him as happy as when he was with Castiel. Sam was glad that at last Dean had found someone to call his own, someone who loved him as much as he was loved in return.

Sam sat down at the motel room table, opened up his laptop and started surfing the 'net randomly, trying not to take any notice of the pleasured moans and aroused noises coupled with moving water from inside the bathroom. He ate his sandwich stoically, eyes trained fixedly on the monitor of his laptop, until Castiel and Dean finally emerged from the now steamy bathroom.

Sam looked past their sated smiles to Castiel's midsection, lower still, telling himself he was looking for traces of tail, not staring at his brother's boyfriend's ass. He was gratified to see that the tail had all but disappeared, leaving Castiel with the customary wings as befitting a true angel of the Lord ...

-fini-


End file.
